walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal (Comic Series)
Kal is a character first encountered in Issue 95 of The Walking Dead and is a resident living in the Hilltop Colony who was seen patrolling the metal wall. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing yet has been revealed about Kal's life before the zombie apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse Hilltop Colony Kal was first encountered standing on the Hilltop Colony wall. Kal was having a discussion with another Hilltop survivor, Eduardo, about Eduardo's girlfriend, Mandy. Kal hears someone on the other side of the wall and tells Eduardo to be quiet. Kal and Eduardo both pick up a spear, aiming, but Paul Monroe orders them to stand down. Kal then argues with Paul to disarm Rick and his group or he won't open the gate. Paul then reminds Kal of his position of being in charge of who enters Hilltop. Kal opens the gate and Rick, Paul, Andrea, Glenn, and Carl enter Hilltop. Kal later escorts Ethan to the main building after he returns alone from a drop off to The Saviors and tries to reassure him that he is safe now. He listens as Ethan explains to Gregory that the others are dead and Crystal has been captured, and that she will only be returned if he delivers a message to Gregory. Kal watches in shock as Ethan stabs Gregory. As Rick tries to subdue Ethan, Kal and several others gather around Gregory, and Kal calls out for someone to get Carson before Gregory bled out. As he helped Carson try to treat Gregory, Kal watched in horror as Rick was forced to kill Ethan and then pulled a gun on Eduardo and another guard when they tried to take his weapon. Jesus got everyone to stand down, and Kal helped carry Gregory inside for further treatment. The next day, Kal carried some supplies out to Rick's groups van, helping them load their vehicle up as payment to help deal with The Saviors. Kal then returned to the Hilltop with Jesus. Kal is later seen in Issue 101, killing zombies with Eduardo. Kal informs Eduardo that Sutton had stopped making spearheads for all the guards at the Hilltop Colony and that he would have to retrieve the one he had used to kill a zombie. Eduardo begins to complain, but Kal is distracted by Rick and the others approaching the Hilltop in a van. Kal and Eduardo then proceed to give them access into Hilltop. In Issue 109, Paul informs Kal of the plan to take Negan down. And asks him to give him an estimate on how many soldiers the Hilltop can spare. Later when Paul was supposed to meet him again, he is told by Earl Sutton that Kal had gone out "patrolling" in which Paul realizes that Kal has betrayed them. Later, in Issue 110, Paul catches up with Kal who is hiding in the woods. Paul notices a disturbance, and Kal throws a spear at Paul. The spear is broken, and Kal reveals himself. Forgetting about the group of Saviors who had received the flare message, the two nervously make up a new story, which ends up with Paul receiving a punch to the gut. Kal leaves with Paul, asking if he can keep it a secret from everyone else. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kal has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Eduardo Kal and Eduardo guard the gate to the Hilltop Colony together and are seen to be very good friends. Paul Monroe Paul and Kal have been living together at the Hilltop for an unspecified amount of time. Paul trusts Kal, choosing him as one of the few individuals to be in on the planned attack of Negan. However, Paul's judgement of Kal is flawed, as Kal later betrays Paul. Later, when Paul catches up with Kal and gets into a hustle with Connor, Kal asks for forgiveness and recieves a hard stare. Negan Kal is seen to be fearful of Negan and even attempts to warn him of the attack planned by the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Hilltop Colony, and the Kingdom; so as to not be seen as an enemy by him. Appearances Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 19 |}} Trivia *Kal betraying Paul (Jesus) might be a biblical reference to Judas Iscariot betraying Jesus Christ to Caiaphas. In this case, Kal betrays Paul to Negan, who essentially "reigns" over Hilltop and the other communities. Trivia ru:Кэл Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters